Metal & Fire
by Pli.Official
Summary: With Korra and Asami together, Mako leads a boring life as a detective until he meets Kuvira in her cell
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it. **

**Let the Makovira begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Empty<strong>

_(Prologue)_

Mako sat in his apartment alone. There really wasn't much to do anymore. Both in and out of work. With Korra and Asami going out together, he felt... Empty. Who wouldn't?

He groaned and stood up, making his way to his study. His hands were a blur as he rummaged through the messy pile of papers and files. He hadn't really taken the time to tidy up his place.

After yet another boring day and night, he retreated to his room and flopped onto the bed. 'Maybe this is how Lin always feels,' he said to himself. Well, she did have her one true love taken by someone else. Maybe this was the case too.

The firebender swore under his breath. He was becoming Lin! He exhaled then closed his eyes, trying to sleep and skip another hopeless night.

His alarm buzzed. With one swift move he slammed the thing, and it went silent. Mako groaned, pulling himself out of bed and then into the shower. Once he was all ready for work he stepped out of his house and headed to the Station.

After about half an hour the Detective reached the station and checked in. Lin was standing at the door of her office, gesturing for him to follow her in.

"Mako, due to a shortage of hands, I need you to take up an additional duty. Don't worry, it won't be anything huge," the Chief briefed him, and he nodded. She let a small smile show, then quickly wiped it off.

Mako then received the rest of the instructions then proceeded to the cells, a tray of food in his hand. Apparently he had been ordered to provide food to the prisoners.

"Cell number 302...302..." He repeated over and over as he walked down the row of cells. Then he reached the cell that he had been looking for. Unlocking it then entering, he set the food down then turned to look at the prisoner.

"Thank you," the prisoner said with a croaky voice. He nodded, then turned to leave. But then there was something off. He turned back, taking a closer look at the prisoner.

She then rose from the bed and stepped into the light. Immediately, his eyes widened with shock. "K-Kuvira?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Coincidence**

Of course it had to be her. Mako brought a hand to his face, pinching the bit of flesh between his brows. Taking a look at her, his eyes went up and down her figure.

She hadn't really changed much. Kuvira had apparently worked out in her cell, just like how Uncle Iroh did, so she looked more fit than ever. And honestly? Attractive too. Mako realized that he was staring, and looked away instantly.

"You're that firebender boy, aren't you? The one who was with the Avatar," Kuvira croaked, then gave a small smirk.

"Not 'with' with, just friends and... Um," Mako stuttered. He decided to shut himself up before he made a fool of himself. He could be a total dork sometimes, and the fact that he was standing in front of a woman who can make everyone respect her just like that, it wasn't helping at all.

The Detective quickly changed the subject. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"I'd better go now. But I'll be back later to... Bring more food for you," he said then spun on his heels to leave. As he closed the titanium door, he took one last look at the Uniter, who had sat down on the stiff Prison cell bed with the tray of food on her lap.

He smiled softly then closed the door. Despite all that's happened he knew she was a good person. One that wanted something good for the Earth Kingdom, but did all the wrong things to achieve it. He strode to his office, and again was flipping through the files and paperwork.

The firebender came across a file which had records of the prisoners in it. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the time. He still had a few minutes before he had to make his rounds on patrol in the streets. Mako opened up the file and scanned it, immediately turning the pages to the 'K' section. Once he had found Kuvira's record he started reading it closely.

So, apparently she was extremely fortunate when the World Leaders decided to spare her life imprisonment and sentence her to a few years in jail. Mako realized it was almost the end of her time in prison. His eyes widened. Did time pass by that fast? Spirits...

Eventually he got up and left the station to do his duty as a fellow Police Officer. Things were pretty boring. No, dead boring since after Kuvira was stopped, crime in Republic City dropped to an all-time low. Hours passed, and the Detective returned to the station.

He made his way to Kuvira's cell again, bring more food for her dinner. He unlocked the titanium door then stepped in. As usual, the cell was dark. Damn, they should really put more lights in the cells.

He set the food down, then plopped down on the ground in front of her. "Why are you still here?" She asked all of a sudden. Mako simply shook his head.

"I... Don't really know. I guess it'd be nice to talk for awhile. Besides, I have nothing much on my schedule," he replied with a smile. Kuvira returned the smile, then pulled the tray nearer to herself and picked up the cutlery.

"So... You're getting released soon," Mako said after a brief moment of silence. Instantly, Kuvira's eyes lit up with excitement and happiness as she was reminded that she could finally be free. But then that smile faded.

"Y-yeah, but the people will still hate me," she groaned sadly then continued eating. "Yeah? You'll pull through," Mako replied then place his hand on hers. Kuvira's eyes widened as she realized his hand was on hers and jerked it away. She felt her cheeks warm up a little, and sure enough there was a light streak of red across her face.

Mako on the other hand immediately regretted that move. He pinched the bridge of his nose then sighed. Women. Something he always messed up with. Always had to ruin something. Always had to make himself look like an idiot.

"S-so, I don't really know much about you," Kuvira suddenly said. This was a completely different side of her. Sure, there was the commanding side of her, but this was not the same at all. Mako raised an eyebrow. She wanted to know more about him?

"Um... Let's see... What do you want to know?"

"I don't know... Your life story I guess."

"Oh...um alright then. I grew up with my brother in the streets. Our parents had been killed by a firebender when I was eight. Our only source of income for awhile was probending, and-" Mako was cut off by Kuvira.

"Wait... Your parents were killed...? I'm sorry," she said softly, her voice almost a whisper. "My parents disappeared when I was very young."

What are the odds? Mako's eyes widened. "I'm sorry to hear that," he murmured. They talked for awhile more before he had to go. He reluctantly stood up and left. Leaving her alone was the last thing he wanted to do after he learned that one fact about her.

Mako had delivered food to Kuvira for about a month or so, and on her second last night in prison he sat beside her on the bed. "I decided to stay here overnight for you. I don't know," he said softly.

"You'd do that? For me?" She asked like a little schoolgirl. He nodded with a smile. "There's nothing wrong in accompanying you, right?" He replied, his smile growing.

They sat with their backs against the wall, just deep in thought. Suddenly Mako felt Kuvira lean her head against his shoulder, and blushed lightly. He did flinch a little though, only because he didn't expect her to do that.

"Thank you, for being so nice to me. Those words can't even describe how thankful I am," she whispered after sometime. Mako placed a hand on her cheek, cupping her face gently. He smiled.

"You're welcome."

That was all he said. But then she leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. Both of them realized what just happened and scrambled away from each other.

"I'm so sorry... I got caught up in the moment," she frowned and lay down on her bed, eyes shut tightly and a deep shade of red on her cheeks. The two had developed a good relationship over the past month, spending more and more time together. And this was the breakthrough.

Mako blushed furiously as well, breathing somewhat heavily as he thought about her lips against his cheek. He crawled back onto the bed, and leaned above her without touching her.

Slowly, he placed his hand on her cheek and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Mako pulled away, but kept his hand on her cheek as they both gazed into each other's eyes.

"I got caught up in the moment too," the firebender joked with a smirk. She grinned, then pushed him off. Once again, they talked and joked for an hour or two more before Mako had to leave.

The second he left, the emptiness she had always felt returned. He always made her feel complete every time he was with her. Kuvira lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes. 'Here does another hopeless night,' she told herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Same Mistakes**

Circles, he was going in circles. He know where it takes him. He's been there before. Moving too fast every time. Mako grunted and ruffled his hair in frustration.

"What was I thinking? Mako you idiot!" He scolded himself. He shouldn't have kissed her. It was the wrong thing to do. Hell, she'd tried to kill him before. And Korra. And Asami. Everyone. Breaking just like that was a stupid move.

He thought about it some more, and grew even more frustrated. Mako tried to calm down, but it wasn't working. It went on and on until he snapped, punching a burst of fire into the pile of papers in the corner of the room.

He swore then rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a pail of water, then ran back to the flames. With one swing, he extinguished the fire. Mako fell back on the couch and groaned. Then he remembered that today was Kuvira's last day in prison. He had to make amends.

Running out of his apartment after getting ready and putting on his uniform, Mako got into his Patrol car and drove to the station. Soon he arrived. The firebender checked in as usual then looked at his schedule. Nothing much to do today.

He collected a tray of food and headed to Kuvira's cell. Usually he felt excited and happy to see her, but this time all he felt was regret and sadness. He slowly pushed her door open.

After placing the food down, he sat on the edge of the bed and shook her leg to wake her. "Kuvira? Hey, time to eat," he whispered. She shifted a little before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry I... Kissed you yesterday. I shouldn't have. I barely know you too," he said after a brief moment of silence.

"M-me too," she replied then brought the tray to her lap. This was a little bit of a déjà vu for Mako. He had a knack of getting into relationships quickly.

With Asami, he got hit by her moped, they went to eat at a fancy restaurant, and there it was, they were then in a relationship.

Days later Korra kissed him, and like the idiot that he was sometimes, he kissed back. He had to stop himself, like, now. No more. Without another word, he smiled sadly at Kuvira then stood up and exited the cell.

He sat down in his office chair, feeling less stressed now that he had pushed the kissing situation aside. He thought of Kuvira. She had tried to kill them and caused a lot of damage. So the real question is, should he even be spending time with the one who had almost taken his life before?

* * *

><p><em>Please Check out <strong>My<strong> Fanfic, P'li and Bolin, if you are interested_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Longest chapter so far, hope you all like it!_ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Freedom and Beginning<strong>

It's finally here. The day was here. The day she longed for. She imagined finally seeing daylight after years, and breathing cool fresh air instead of musky thick prison air.

Kuvira sat up in her bed. If it can even be considered one. It was stiffer than any bed he had slept on. And to be honest, she had slept on really hard beds during her days as a guard at Zaofu. She groaned, swinging her legs off the bed.

Her gaze fell upon the tray of food that had been set down on the floor beside the bed. When did he come in? Oh well, it didn't matter. All she could care about was freedom. She picked the tray up and placed it on her lap just like how she always did.

Speaking of food, Kuvira was utterly sick of prison food. She grabbed a small piece of cake, and bit a piece of it off with a blank face. She felt bored and dead even though it was her last day bounded in a cell.

Of course, she thought about Mako too. Why was he so kind to her? She had literally destroyed half the city, and hurt hundreds of people. Even thousands. Was it all even worth it? All that damage just to reunite the Earth Kingdom.

'His parents,' she thought. Despite losing his parents, and witnessing them get killed, he was humble, and warm, and caring. Even to a person like her. A small smile crept up her face as she thought about their short conversations. If anything, he was the first person to treat her decently ever since she was thrown in this hellhole.

Once she was done eating she sighed and braided her hair out of boredom. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the wall and waited for the time when they set her free.

A few hours passed, her gaze never leaving the door. Finally, she heard the door getting unlocked. Her face lit up with excitement and happiness, and Kuvira quickly jumped on her feet.

"Kuvira, you're up," a rough voice said. She was led out of the prison cell then to the outer gate of the prison building. She was finally free. Taking in a deep breath, she smiled softly then exhaled. Suddenly a thought came to mind.

Where would she go? Zaofu? If she wasn't mistaken, she had been banned from that city. Now that she was completely free she realized she hadn't thought of what she'd do next.

Kuvira sat on a bench not too far away from the gate she had just walked through. She really had nothing now. No home, no family, no one. She buried her face in her hands, tears threatening to flow. She never let herself cry before, did she? Refusing to look weak in front of her followers and soldiers. But in the end, she was still human. Vulnerable. She just never let it show.

All she had to do was think of Suyin. That's all. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she tried to stop herself but to no avail. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kuvira pulled her hands away from her face, and looked at the person with tearful eyes and wet cheeks.

"Hey," Mako said with a small smile. He was down on one knee, so that he didn't have to look up. "Most people would be happy when they're out of jail."

"I'm not like most people," she groaned and rubbed her eyes. There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke again. "Why do you even care? Most people don't care about me anymore. I'm an outcast," she growled at the firebender.

Mako pulled his hand away then looked at the ground. "I'm not like most people," he replied using the same answer she did. He grabbed her by her elbow then ushered her to follow him. "Come on, let's talk," Mako said then led her to his Patrol car.

They headed to Avatar Korra Park, then sat in the grassy fields. His gaze was fixed on the statue while hers was fixed on him.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" She asked again. Mako only shrugged.

"I know it's hard for people to forgive you, it's hard for me too. But that doesn't mean it's impossible," he replied. Sure, she had been a tyrant. But when the thought of Asami being able to forgive her father even after all that he's done, forgiving Kuvira seemed much easier.

"I have no one to go to now. I have nothing. No place to stay, no place to go," she said in a monotonous voice. Mako frowned. What should he do? Should he be concerned about it? She was his enemy. Was. Not anymore.

So he could trust her, right? Mako hoped he could. The two sat in silence for who knows how long, deep in thought. Or at least, Mako was. It seemed wrong and clichè, but maybe he should let her stay at his place till she found another place to stay.

"So... I think I can help," he said simply.

Hours later she found herself stepping into his apartment. Thankfully, Mako had a guest room. She turned to face him, then started twirling the end of her braid around her index finger nervously.

"T-thanks for doing this," Kuvira said softly. Mako nodded curtly.

"But you're only here till you find someplace else to stay," he added, then walked past her and sat on the couch and closed his eyes. She sat on the far end of the same couch.

Kuvira was beyond lucky. Considering she was spared the life sentence, and now, given a place to stay while she got back on her feet, she never felt so thankful before. Especially to Mako.

He had made his decision. Once bitten, twice shy. He was prepared to take the risk. Sure, she was going to be a pain in the neck, but that wouldn't stop him from lending a helping hand to someone who needed it. Even if that someone was Kuvira.

She shifted and sat beside him. Mako turned his head and looked at her with one eyebrow raised. Kuvira returned the look, both eyebrows raised instead. Their gazes shifted back to the front at the same time, and Mako began tapping his foot lightly on the floor.

"So..." He began. He realized all of their conversations had started with that word. Things were always awkward with her. Of course it would be awkward. You wouldn't expect to be able to speak to the person who'd tried to kill you casually.

Mako cleared his throat, and Kuvira pushed some of her hair behind her ear. He hated how awkward it was. But in the end, it was Kuvira who spoke.

"How's Korra and... Her friend?" She asked then shifted so that she was facing Mako. She crossed her legs as she waited for him to answer.

"Oh, Korra and Asami? They're doing alright I guess. I mean, with each other," he said then cleared his throat again. It took a few moments for it to register in her brain what he meant by that.

"So... They're... 'Together' together? And I believe you were with both of them before," Kuvira stated. Mako scoffed a little, then told Kuvira the whole story. How he and Asami met, and how he and Korra fell for each other. There were parts of the story that made Kuvira cringe a little because they were really cheesy, but these things made things less boring.

"So you're ex-girlfriends are going out with each other?" She finally said. Mako nodded, then rolled his eyes at her when she covered her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from laughing.

"It's not funny," he grunted then folded his arms and pouted. That did it. Kuvira giggled, trying really hard not to burst into a fit of laughter.

"You're right, it's not," she said, still grinning. When she finally calmed down, she leaned back in her seat. "Poor guy," she added in a mocking tone.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Mako spat and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take a nap. Make yourself at home," he grunted then got up from the couch and headed into his room, shutting the door and locking it.

Kuvira on the other hand just lay down on the couch. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling. After awhile she closed her eyes and smiled.

"A new beginning..." She muttered under her breath, feeling more at ease than ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feed back is Appreciated<strong> _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Another Step**

It was half past three in the morning, and Mako hasn't gotten any sleep at all. He sat up in bed, running a hand through his hair and looking around the room. It was completely dark, save for the moonlight which was the only thing that allowed him to make out his room. Eventually he slipped off the bed and walked out of his room.

He instantly shivered a little when he stepped out. Did he really only notice the coldness now? The next thing he noticed was that Kuvira was sleeping soundly on the couch. Why didn't she sleep in the guest room? Oh well, he wasn't going to wake her up and tell her to move to the room. The firebender proceeded to the kitchen and started brewing some tea, since it'll help him keep warm.

While he waited for the water to boil Mako took a seat on the couch opposite of the one Kuvira was sleeping on. He raised an eyebrow then looked down as he thought about her yet again. She was hugging a pillow with her legs and actually had a slight smile on her face.

He figured it was still too early to judge whether she was a burden or not. Of course, so far she hasn't been. Maybe this could be a good thing. Then something struck the Detective. Chores. Kuvira has to help with the house if she wants to stay, right?

Mako grinned a little, more to himself. He sat in silence, just watching the woman sleep peacefully until the kettle started whistling. With a huff, he pushed himself off the couch and headed back into the kitchen. He turned off the gas then waited for the water to cool down just a little.

After pouring himself the tea he set the kettle down, then grabbed hold of the cup. Suddenly another pair of hands came into view, taking another cup and grabbing the kettle.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Kuvira asked quietly with a rough bedroom voice as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I haven't even able to," He simply replied. The firebender leaned against the kitchen countertop, sipping on his tea quietly. Kuvira did the same thing, and they exchanged glances from time to time. Yet again, another awkward moment. She stared at the cup of tea in her hands while Mako fumbled with the hem of his tank top, both waiting for something to happen.

"So..." He began.

"Hmm?"

"Chores."

"What about it?"

"We need to have some ground rules in this house. If you want to stay, of course," he said with a slight smirk. Kuvira returned the smug smile. She was pretty used to doing things on her own, despite having guards to do things for her for three straight years.

"No problem," she replied, her voice raspy and somewhat low. He smiled at her, then gestured to the small amount of dishes in the sink. There weren't many plates and cutlery to wash, so he thought it'd be a good start.

She downed the rest of her tea then walked pass Mako to the sink. He stood alongside her, washing his own cup and share of the dishes. Once everything was settled they sat beside each other on the sofa.

"Why don't you sleep in the room? It's cold out here," Mako questioned then rubbed his hands together. Even though he was a firebender, the cold still gets to him. Not all the time though, only when it was extremely cold. And this was one of those times.

"I don't know... I guess I just felt like sleeping here for a bit," she replied, pulling her knees to her chest then hugging her legs. Mako nodded then propped his feet up on the table.

They talked for a short while before Mako retired into his room again. This time, Kuvira made her way to the guest room. She lay down, staring at the ceiling. She was beyond thankful that someone was kind enough help her get back on her feet. And weirdly enough, that someone used to be her enemy.

After what she had done to Republic City, any small act of kindness towards her could be considered a miracle.

Meanwhile, Mako threw his top off as he lay on the bed. His actions were similar to Kuvira's. His gaze was fixed on the ceiling. After a few minutes the firebender cleared his mind and closed his eyes for some much needed sleep.

Nightmares. Again. She couldn't get over them no matter how hard she tried. Kuvira shot up in her bed, legs sweaty and hair a little frazzled. She sighed. Then an idea formed in her head. What if...

She slipped off the bed, then silently exited her room. Her path led to the entrance of Mako's door. Was she really going to interrupt his sleep? Kuvira took a deep breath then reached for the door handle. She cautiously opened the door.

The firebender was curled up in a blanket, his head under a pillow. Damn, she felt so weird doing this. Kuvira skillfully moved to the side of his bed without making even the slightest creak in the floor. She then gently nudged him. When there wasn't any response, she grew less courageous to wake him.

She tried her luck again. With another nudge, Mako mumbled something incoherent and shifted, turning on his side so that he was facing her. She nudged him one last time, and his eyes opened a little. Mako instantly recognized who it was, since Kuvira was the only other person living under the same roof.

The Detective's eyes shot open, and he swore as he sat up with haste. He hit his head on the headboard in the process.

"W-what are you doing in my room?" He asked in a panicked tone While rubbing the area on his head where he was hit. Kuvira felt herself shrink, immediately feeling guilty and unwelcome.

"I...," she hesitated. Of course, she wanted to sleep in a room in which she wasn't alone. Kuvira had been sleeping alone for years in the cell. But it wasn't easy telling him that she had the intention of sleeping with the presence of another man.

"What is it?" He asked, now rubbing his eyes sleepily. When she didn't respond, he raised an eyebrow then switched the side lamp on. "Come on, just say it," he pressed on.

"I've- I've been having the same nightmare for years... About what I did in the past..." She said quickly. Mako blinked then looked away, pursing his lips. 'Should I? Or should I not?' He contemplated in his mind. Finally, he made his decision. Mako shifted closer to the further end of the bed then tapped on the space beside him subtly.

Kuvira reluctantly sat down then rested her head on the soft pillow, still insecure. The two lay in bed, with a distinct gap between them. She shivered, and her teeth started chattering softly. Mako looked over at Kuvira, whose back was facing him. He grabbed his blanket then lay it on her before shifting away again.

Kuvira instinctively nuzzled into the blanket, thankful that he gave it to her. She was freezing. Seeing her shift and cuddle into the blanket, Mako smiled warmly. These little things, he thought, were very slowly feeling up the empty feeling that he's had for a long time.

Soon Mako decided to sleep on the floor instead, since he wasn't too comfortable sleeping in the same bed with another woman in it. But he only moved until he was sure that Kuvira was asleep.

The firebender slipped off the bed then retrieved another blanket from the cabinet. Once that was done he placed his pillow on the ground and switched the side lamp off. With a huff he lay on the floor, pulling the covers over himself then closing his eyes.

The first to wake up after a few hours was Kuvira. The sunlight streamed in through the window and spilled over the sheets and on her face as she sat up in bed, and she smiled softly when she remembered that it was Mako's room. Not long after, the firebender woke up as well, pulling himself up from the floor. His back was facing her as he stretched.

Once he was done he turned and looked at Kuvira with a cheerful expression, glad that she didn't have that recurring nightmare again.

"Oh hey, you're awake," Mako said with a charming smile. Kuvira struggled to keep her eyes up, looking into his eyes instead of his topless body. Even Baatar wasn't that muscular, she thought to herself.

'I have to stop looking, like, now,' she told herself then forced a smile before turning away. "G-good morning," she murmured then slipped off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Just then Mako remembered that Korra and Asami were coming over that day. He quickly changed into a fresh set of clothes then stepped out into the living room.

Kuvira joined him soon after, and sat in the living room. Mako did the same, then smiled at Kuvira warmly.

"Uh... Korra and Asami are-" he spoke, but then he was cut off by a series of knocks on the door. "They're here," he grinned then stood up.

"Wait, who?" Kuvira asked, a little surprised.

"Korra and Asami," he replied simply, then headed to the door and opened it up. Asami instantly noticed Kuvira, and her eyes widened, with both anger and surprise.

She pushed Mako aside and stormed in. "Why is she here?" The Sato woman demanded for an answer through grit teeth. She certainly didn't like the fact that they were in the same room as the woman who had killed her father.

"A-Asami I can explain," the firebender stammered. The raven black-haired woman glared at Kuvira then at Mako, and he felt a lump form in his throat. This was going to get a lot worse before it got better.

* * *

><p><em>Cliff hanger!<em>

_Hope you liked this chapter!_

_Feed back is welcome!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I love this chapter hope you do too!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Bloom<strong>

It was crazy how fast the morning changed. One second they were going to see their old friends, and the next, they were caught in hostility again. Mako's mind was racing. What should he do? He'd tried explaining to Asami, but his words only fell on deaf ears.

The firebender shot a look at Korra, who had an equally surprised face. But she wasn't as angry, since she helped Kuvira get out of prison. Yet at the same time she wouldn't expect Kuvira to be in Mako's apartment, of all places.

Out of nowhere Asami burst towards Kuvira, who had barely enough time to react. The Engineer wrestled the metalbender to the floor in a scuffle, and Mako and Korra were rooted to the spot.

"I- don't want to fight!" Kuvira grunted with her usual husky voice. Of course, Asami wouldn't listen to her. She was deafened by the pain and craving for revenge that had been casted away for the past few years after her dad was killed. The Sato woman swung her fist, and landed a punch on Kuvira's cheekbone.

The metalbender's expression immediately changed, grunting and bringing her knee up into Asami's gut then kicking her off. Right then Korra lunged forward, wrapping her strong arms around Asami and restraining her. Mako followed suit, hugging Kuvira and holding her head to his chest to calm her.

Silence followed for who knows how long, and when the two women had calmed down, Korra let go of Asami. However, Mako kept his hold on Kuvira. Subconsciously, that is. Kuvira realized this and pushed him off instinctively. She shot him an apologetic look then shifted her gaze to Asami.

"Can I speak to you, Asami? Alone?" Mako said in a firm tone. She nodded, and the two made their way out and left Korra with Kuvira. Once they were a safe distance from the other two, Mako spoke.

"Look, she's sorry for killing your father," he began. He picked up a pebble then threw it as they walked. Asami wiped a tear away, careful not to ruin her makeup.

"Mako, just being sorry isn't enough. Not for me. I will never forgive her," she growled. Mako took a step closer to comfort her, but she instantly shoved him off. What's with all the pushing?

He opened his mouth to speak, but then Asami cut him off. "Why her? What's so important about her? So important that you'd let her stay at your place despite what she's done," she practically shouted, refusing to say Kuvira's name. This took Mako by complete surprise, since he was only familiar with Asami's usual calm self. This was almost out of character for her.

But Mako couldn't help feeling anger boiling up from deep inside. He acted on impulse, fists clenched and teeth gritted.

"And why her?" He spat back. Asami's eyes widened with surprise.

"What?"

"Korra. Why her?"

"I thought you were over her already... And I love her," she said softly. Somehow the tables have turned. Her statement had only made him angrier.

"I was only over her when I found out about you two!" He screamed, unable to control himself. It was true, he never loved Korra more at that time. And to see the one woman he loved get taken by another just like that, it wasn't easy at all.

Asami remained silent. Damn, he shouldn't have burst out like that. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "S-sorry I shouldn't have..." Mako's voice trailed off.

Asami thought for awhile. It wasn't like Mako to forgive Kuvira that easily. But he did, so that must mean she was sincere. The Sato woman gave a huff, then flipped her hair subtly.

"Just... Take care of her, okay?" The firebender added softly, although he knew Asami would. He knew her. Of course, Mako had to accept that he lost. Accept the fact that he had missed his chance. But it didn't matter now. Asami nodded, and pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

Meanwhile, Korra spoke to Kuvira. They sat on the couch after Mako and Asami left. She twiddled with her thumbs as an awkward moment captured them.

"So... What's up with you and Mako? Do you guys... Like each other or something?" Korra was quick to get into the awkward conversation. Kuvira immediately became defensive, a blush forming on her face.

"W-what? Of course not," she grunted, looking away so that the Avatar couldn't see the blush. Korra smirked, punching Kuvira lightly on her arm. She knew straight away that Kuvira had feelings for Mako. Or at least, a tiny bit. Did she only realize now?

She had to find a way to change this. "I mean, not a lot of people would let me stay with them after what I've done. He... Actually cares a lot," she said, realizing more and more that she more or less liked Mako. She rubbed the part of her arm where Korra had punched her.

Suddenly Mako came in, Asami following behind. Kuvira quickly put a straight face on, and Korra smirked at her immediate reaction.

"So... You guys been talking?" Korra enquired. Both of them nodded, glancing at each other. Little did Korra know they had actually argued about her. Kuvira and Mako's eyes met for a second before she looked away, causing him to raise his eyebrow.

Not long after, Korra and Asami decided that it was best to come another day due to the conflict between Asami and Kuvira. The firebender then sat down beside Kuvira once the two women were gone.

"Are you alright?" He suddenly asked, referring to the bruise on her cheek. He placed his hand on her face gently, brushing his thumb over the bruised area. She couldn't help but blush a little, then pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine," Kuvira said in a monotone voice. He nodded slowly then sat back before shifting closer to her. Kuvira looked up at him, into his amber eyes as he gazed back into her emerald ones. Something about that moment made them feel safe with each other.

"Mako... I just wanted you to know, I'm really thankful for what you're doing for me. No one cares for me like you do," she said softly. Kuvira felt so out of character saying that. It was as if it was another part of her who said it. But it couldn't feel more true.

Mako looked away with a slight smile on his face. Yeah, the never ending emptiness that he'd felt for so long was now filling back up at a much faster rate.

Silence took over for awhile before Kuvira decided that she wanted to have a sparring session with the firebender. What could possibly go wrong, right?

Mako changed into his fitting tank top and shorts, whereas Kuvira changed into her usual tight tank top. She braided her hair as well as bandaged her hand and forearms. They then headed out to a clearing in a meadow nearby.

As they sparred, they threw each other to the ground repeatedly, each getting a point every time they fell the other. Then one time Mako and Kuvira caught each other, making them fall over. Mako landed on her, holding himself up and stopping himself from crushing her using his forearms.

They were breathing heavily, hair stuck to their foreheads because of sweat, eyes locked with each other's. Kuvira wanted to push him off, but somehow it felt like she wanted him to stay above her.

Mako leaned his forehead against Kuvira's, and she placed her hands on his waist. Was this really the moment? She only knew now that she really had feelings for him.

Who could blame her? It was only a matter of time. He was the one who helped her regardless of who she was and what her name was known for. He was the one who put up with her, caring and providing for her. But she was worried that he didn't feel the same way about her.

The firebender inched his lips closer and closer to the metalbender's, until they were about to touch. Suddenly he pulled away, and she silently swore at him for not making his lips touch hers.

'Why are you thinking like this? This isn't you at all!" She said in her mind. He took her hand and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wanting to check on her. Kuvira nodded then pushed some of her hair behind her ear, just eager to get home and have some alone time. She needed it. The walk home was a quiet one, neither of them wanting to disturb the other in a sense.

Once they were home he immediately entered his room and closed the door. The Detective lay down, thinking about his sparring session with the metalbender. For the first time, he might not he crashing into a relationship. Mako refused to make the same mistake he did with Asami and Korra. If he were to even get in a relationship with Kuvira, that is.

He knew he liked her, and soon she would have to find out anyway. Sooner or later. So why not say it now? He stood up, stepping out of his room and making his way towards Kuvira's room. Each step made him feel more apprehensive.

Meanwhile Kuvira sat on the edge of her bed, with Mako on her mind. She couldn't lie to herself now, she liked him. Maybe even more that that. And

she knew as well that she had to tell him how he felt. It was no use keeping those feelings in the dark. As she stood up and opened the door, she bumped into Mako.

"H-hey," Mako whispered, a lump forming in his throat. They looked into each other's eyes as they both tried to find the words to say.

* * *

><p><em>How is their relationship moving? Too slow? Too fast? Let us know and please leave a review. <em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fallen**

Kuvira cleared her throat awkwardly as both of them waited for each other to say something. Anything. She tried to put up her confident behavior, like how she was when she was a guard at Zaofu. But it wasn't working.

"H-hey," she replied softly. Tucking some hair behind her ear, she leaned against the wall and looked up at the firebender.

Any intention of saying how they feel about each other had wavered, and the two were scrambling in their minds to think of something to say. Mako swallowed, and realized his throat was dry.

"S-so, I was thinking, we should go to town for a bit," Mako started. He noticed her frame relax a little, and continued. "You haven't been going out much, so yeah."

Kuvira raised an eyebrow, trying not to let an amused smile show. She made a thinking face for a few seconds. As if she even needed to think. "Sure, let's go then," she replied calmly.

They both changed into proper outfits, and made sure to put on an extra layer since it was cold out. The two walked alongside each other on the pavement, making their way to Mako's car. It wasn't a long walk, and they were buckled up and ready to go in no time at all.

The firebender drove to a popular cafe in downtown, and got seated at the corner of the shop where it was somewhat secluded. It was late, so there weren't many people around anyway. Mako and Kuvira ordered a cup of coffee each, and sat back in their chairs as they waited for the beverages to come.

"Mako?"

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you about something..."

Mako felt his heart thump with excitement and anticipation as he waited for Kuvira to say what she needed to tell him. So much so that he leaned forward towards her, resting his chin on his palm.

Once again she raised an eyebrow, tapping her fingers on the table and looking straight at him. Kuvira folded her arms then spoke.

"You know, I've been thinking," she said quietly, her gaze on the floor. Mako didn't respond. "Once I'm good to go, I don't really have a place to go. I feel like I don't really want to go."

It was Mako's turn to raise an eyebrow, and he leaned back in his seat now. "What do you mean?" He asked, running a hand through his hair at the same time. Right then the waiter came over, placing two cups on the table.

Kuvira groaned, feeling annoyed. Why was he making it so difficult? "Nevermind," she replied, resting her head on her palm then stirring her coffee in a bored manner. Mako blew some air into his coffee then brought it to his lips, sipping it before placing it back down.

"You know, there's a really nice place that I used to go to with my dad," Mako said after awhile. When he mentioned his father Kuvira looked at him. "I want to take you there," he said with a smile.

Kuvira returned the smile, then took hold of her coffee again and sipped on it.

After about half an hour Mako and Kuvira left the cafe for the Republic City park. It had changed a lot since he had last went there. Vines sprawled over every corner and path, so visitors would have to walk cautiously to avoid tripping.

Amber eyes met emerald ones. They smiled softly at each other. "So this is where your father used to take you?" Kuvira said while they walked through the vine-littered place. Mako nodded. "Must have been nice," she added quietly, thinking back about her loved ones. Her mother. Her father. They weren't there for her. Not like Mako's parents.

While she was thinking about her loved ones, she realized that Mako reminded her of someone. Kuvira thought harder, trying to connect the dots when finally she recalled. Baatar. She never apologized to him, did she?

She looked up at the handsome firebender who had been taking care of her or so long. Even when she had frequently rejected his offer to help her while she was behind bars, he still pressed on and did it anyway. And to think that she almost killed him, it was painful for her.

"Mako? Did I ever tell you... That you remind me of Baatar?" Kuvira murmured.

"Yeah? How?" He responded with a raised eyebrow, looking down into her eyes. That had certainly caught him by surprise.

"Caring, gentle, strong, loving," Kuvira began listing things out for him, "dorky at times, do I have to take a dictionary?"

Mako smiled warmly at her, hearing her raspy and husky snicker when she said that. He felt his heart flutter. She really wasn't like this before. It was probably because she was so caught up on reuniting the Earth Kingdom that this part of her was locked away.

"I see. And you remind me of Korra," he replied softly. That name. It seemed so...distant to him now. Now that she was with Asami, he had actually drifted away from the two overtime. They seemed like mere acquaintances.

"I get that a lot."

Soon they arrived at a lake, and Kuvira earthbent a seat for the both of them. They sat down, admiring the water which shimmered with the moonlight. Kuvira turned her head to look at Mako, only to find him already gazing at her. She could make out his features in the moonlight.

"Kuvira?"

"Hmm"

"I want you to know, but I don't know how to tell you."

"What do you mean?"

Mako closed his eyes. He wanted to tell her. Tell her how he felt about her. Each passing second felt like an hour. Kuvira looked down, her hopes rose as he told her that he wanted her to know something. But they fell when he mentioned that last part.

"Then can you show me?" She pressed on just a little. Mako felt his heart rate spike. Show her? He swallowed, feeling hot despite the cold night air. That confident firebender who had saved the world alongside the Avatar a couple times was at the mercy of Kuvira. It was now or never.

'You heard the lady. Give her what she asked for,' Mako thought, then slowly leaned in towards Kuvira. At this point her heart was beating a million times a second. Then gently, he brushed his lips against hers.

She felt a jolt pass through her. One of love and want. This kiss was different. Different from the one they had when they were in the prison cell. This kiss, although only a mere brush, had far more love and lust in it than the other one, and she silently cursed him for not kissing her more.

Their faces were flustered, and Kuvira could only look at Mako with wide eyes. She could only feel shock, and happiness. Only that, and they were already breathing heavily. Mako gazed back into her eyes with lust.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a worried manner.

"I've never felt better..." Her voice trailed off. She shifted closer to Mako, then felt his hand cup her burning cheek oh so gently. They both wanted this. Only daring to make their true feelings clear now. Those months with him in prison, all that time spent with him at home, all led up to this.

Before she could draw her mind from it's far places, Mako pressed his lips against hers once again, and they both felt a wave of warmth and want wash over them. He could feel her lips shaking a little against his. The firebender kissed the metalbender slowly at first, then with a swift gradation that made her cling onto him like he was the only solid thing in this spinning swaying world.

And before a swimming giddiness spun her round and round, she realized she was kissing him back. Eventually they both slowed down, pulling their lips apart but keeping their foreheads touching. The silence of the night was captured by the sound of his and her heart beating, as well as their heavy and ragged breaths.

This was a new journey for them. Mako knew he and Kuvira were going into this blindly even though they were both romantically involved in a relationship before. But they both knew themselves that they wanted this.

"D-damn you, Mako," Kuvira groaned after an eternity of silence.

"What? Why?"

"For not doing that sooner," she grunted, then slipped her hand underneath his. Mako took her hand and intertwined their fingers, smirking at her statement. It was true, they have both fallen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please leave a review! <em>**

**_This chapter, I personally loved a lot._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Frustration**

Mako shifted in bed, a smile spread across his face. Something didn't feel right. All of a sudden he shot up in his bed. The firebender looked around. Wasn't he just in the Republic City Park? With Kuvira? He ruffled the back of his head. Maybe he had been knocked out. But by what?

Mako slipped off the bed, then opened his room door to find Kuvira sitting in the living room and listening to the radio. Her back was facing him, and he could see that she was braiding her hair. He smiled, then approached her quietly. Then he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Instantly, she jumped and backed off with a heavy blush on her face.

"W-what are you doing?" She managed to choke out.

"What? I'm cuddling with you," the firebender said in a dorky way and with a creepy grin.

"Why... Why are you even doing that?" She asked in an indignant way while twirling the end of her braid around her index finger nervously. Her cheeks still burned as she kept her gaze away from Mako.

Instantly, Mako's facial expression changed to a confused and embarrassed one. He ran a hand through his hair and took a step back.

"Wait... What? Then... The park..." He stuttered, lowering his head and mumbling something in audible. By now the red tint on her cheeks had dulled just a little, and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What in the Spirits are you talking about?" She pressed on.

He continued muttering things before looking up at her. "Oh- uh, nothing, just a weird dream," he said in a disappointed tone. Kuvira didn't believe him for one second. Cuddling with her after having a 'weird dream?' It didn't make any sense. She decided to press on.

"What was it about?"

"Nothing."

"If it was nothing, then tell me."

"No."

"Do it!"

"N-no..."

Suddenly Kuvira was up in his face, grabbing his collar and whispering into his ear threateningly. "Tell me, or I'll... I'll..."

She struggled to find the words to get him to talk, and finally he sighed. "You're not gonna quit it unless I told you, aren't you?" He groaned then placed his hands on hers, signaling for her to let go, which she did.

Kuvira sat back down quietly, pushing some hair behind her ear and composing herself. Mako dusted his shirt off then sat down opposite the woman. He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"So... I dreamed that me and you..." The firebender began, blushing a little and swallowing nervously. This made Kuvira sit up in her chair, eager to know more. It somewhat boosted her ego that the man she had feelings for had dreamt about her.

"We kind of... Went on a date... And it... Ended with a kiss," he blurted it out, blushing more. Of course, it made her blush as well. Kuvira glanced at the firebender, speechless.

After a tension-filled minute, she muttered something inaudible.

"What?" The firebender leaned forward with a raised eyebrow. Kuvira shifted in her heat apprehensively.

"I honestly... Wouldn't mind that," she said softly, her gaze still glued to the floor. Mako blinked.

"Say what now?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I- wouldn't mind... A- date," she stuttered horribly. But it was a hundred percent true. Mako squinted suspiciously at her, and crossed his arms.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kuvy?" He grunted, shifting a little further from the metalbender. When she heard her new nickname she blushed even harder.

"Kuvy?! W-what? I'm being serious here!" She shouted nervously, and twirled her finger with her braid some more. He shook his head, still somewhat in disbelief.

"You're not serious," he said, still squinting at her. Finally, she stood up, stomping in frustration then grunting and storming into her room. Mako heard her door slam loudly a few moments after, and sighed. Maybe she did mean it. The firebender sighed, getting up then walking into his room lazily.

"And here I was, happy and all because I thought it was real..." He muttered lazily, slumping onto the bed in a spread-eagle position. "Should've known; that was way too easy to be real..."

Little did he know, his love interest was, in fact, listening to his ramblings by his door. She had one fist rested on the door, preparing to knock just when she heard him.

Instead, the metalbender settled on listening at the door. She may have learnt her lesson in prison, but this was an exception, in her eyes at least.

"Great. I've got my mind made up about her, but how the heck do I tell her? I'm a nervous wreck when it comes down to things like these..." She heard him mutter through the door. She stiffened immediately.

'Her? Who's "her"? No, wait, why do I care anyway? It's not like he-'

"Might as well get it over and done with I guess. We're not gonna get anywhere if I don't make the first move."

Kuvira froze. Why, why was her heart beating so fast? Why was her chest so tight?

... Why were her eyes watering? She couldn't take it. She was denying herself, refusing to believe that... She had fallen for him. For real. Kuvira took a step back. That side of her... When she was The Uniter... It was long gone. She felt more vulnerable than ever.

Meanwhile in the room Mako struggled to phrase how he was going to confess to her. So much so that he began saying things out loud again.

"Kuvira? I feel that we were meant to- no, that's too cliche..." He grunted to himself. Suddenly Kuvira's eyes widened as she felt her heart rate spike. 'Is he saying what I think he's saying?' She thought.

But then she sighed, deciding to take a walk to clear her mind instead of pressing on. Kuvira spun reluctantly on her heels, advancing towards the door and walking out of the apartment. She made her way to the Republic City Park, and then sat near the small river that passed through.

After about half an hour Mako stepped out of his room, his intentions clear. He wanted to tell her. The first thing he did was go to her room, but raised and eyebrow when he saw her room door open. He realized she wasn't home, then frowned.

'Where did she go now? Ugh, this is my fault. I shouldn't have teased her like that...' He rambled to himself then made a frantic decision to look for the woman. The firebender changed into his casual going out clothes then ran out of his house.

The question of where she was kept going in circles in his mind. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her. Honestly, he didn't know where to start looking. He didn't even know how long she was already gone for.

Kuvira ambled around the vine-covered area, thinking about what had just happened an hour ago.

'Why does he always make things so difficult?' She thought with grit teeth. That statement she said about not minding a date with him was the closest thing to saying she wanted him. Kuvira sighed one more time, and continued ambling around aimlessly.

After another hour of searching, Mako was exhausted. He had even drove around with hopes that he'd find her. But nothing. Luckily, there was one more place he hasn't yet looked. She had to be there. The firebender pressed the pedal down, wanting to make his way to the park as fast as he could.

Once he was there Mako stepped over the vines, making his way through the vegetation silently as he craned his neck in different directions to look for Kuvira. After awhile he spotted her shadow. Mako followed the shadow's length, and there she was. Her silhouette was beautiful. He smiled widely as his steps grew larger and larger till he started jogging, and soon he was sprinting towards her.

"Kuvira!" He hollered at the woman, and she turned to see him coming. She tried to move, wanting to get closer to him, but she was rooted to the spot. Suddenly Kuvira felt his strong arms wrap around her. Mako buried his face in the crevice of her neck, full of relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay," the firebender whispered, and then felt her own arms wrap around him. After awhile he pulled away. "I'm sorry about just now, I was being a total idiot and-"

Kuvira shushed Mako by placing her finger on his lips. They were rough, and she couldn't help but imagine her soft lips against his rough ones. Instantly, she felt her cheeks redden a little again.

"S-so, that date," he began softly, "I want to go on one with you."

Kuvira looked up at Mako, resisting the urge to smile uncontrollably. She could only manage a nod. He smiled softly as emerald eyes met amber ones.

Mako was equally nervous, being the one who was asking. He couldn't believe that she accepted it despite what had happened that morning. It was currently half past one in the afternoon, so they decided to go to the amusement park that had just opened. Classic.

They drove to midtown, and when the two stepped out of the car they could see the rides and stalls. Kuvira glanced at Mako, giving him a slight smile as they walked into the entertainment-filled park. The both of them tried out tons of games and rides, ranging from Ferris wheels to ball-throwing and even mini-probending.

Eventually night fell upon Republic City, and the two walked down the row of stalls and rides, with cotton candy and plush toys which they had won in their arms. Mako had even bought an exclusive t-shirt with Kuvira's face imprinted on it.

In addition, he had won a flying bison plush for her as well. Oh, how did it remind him of his days together with Korra. She had gotten this same prize when they were at the Spirit Carnival back at the South Pole. Mako quickly casted the thought aside. Tonight, he only wanted Kuvira.

They eventually rested beside a stall near the Ferris wheel, and when they sat down the only thing above them was the starry night and the ferris wheel. After awhile Mako shifted his gaze from the glimmering sky to Kuvira. Then something struck the firebender.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you tell me about yourself? I mean, your life story..."

"Um... Okay."

Mako leaned against the wall beside Kuvira as she told him about herself. About how she became an orphan, and then was taken in by Suyin. She never remembered much about he parents. Barely knew anything about them too. She mentioned her parents disappearing, which made her tear up a little.

"Then you came along, and lit things up in my life..."

"That's kind of cheesy..."

"Yeah. With firebending."

Mako laughed at the little pun Kuvira had made, then turned to lay on his side so that he was facing her. She did the same, and now their faces were inches apart. So close. Yet so far. He wanted more. She wanted more. Just then a shooting star passed by, and Mako smirked.

"Make a wish!" He urged Kuvira, which she did. She then gazed into his amber eyes.

"What'd you wish for?"

"I didn't."

"Wha-?"

"My wish has already come true."

Kuvira smiled softly, tearing up a little more and feeling her heart beat with lust and love. Just then she felt his hand rest on her waist, and a blush formed on her cheeks.

And right there the Firebender made his move, leaning in towards her. This was it. The moment she had sought for.

Suddenly an explosion went off, and streaks of fire and shrapnel went flying all over the place. The two's heads turned to the Ferris wheel instantly, which was coming down on them. Without thinking, Mako shoved Kuvira out of the way just as the giant metal frame came crashing down.

"Mako, no!" She screamed, as the last of what she saw when she fell was the wheel crashing down. The next second, the entire place was engulfed by a dark and ominous cloud.

* * *

><p><em>WHAT?! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Night Changes**

Kuvira held her hand in front of her now teary eyes as she hit the ground to shield them from the thick dusty smoke. She heard screams piercing through the air, and rubble setting as her mind struggled to process what had happened. But then, none of that mattered to her at that moment. All she cared about was Mako.

"Mako?" She called out at the top of her lungs, then kept quiet as she waited for a response. Nothing. She shouted his name again hopelessly, and when there still wasn't any answer she began to panic and hyperventilate. No, she won't lose another loved one. All of that for nothing? She refused to accept that.

Instantly, Kuvira jumped to her feet and started bending debris and metal out of the way. By then the cloud of dust had cleared just enough for it to be visible again, and she still couldn't find any sign of the firebender. She continued tossing debris off with hopes that she would find him.

Out of the blue she saw something at the corner of her eye. Kuvira turned towards that direction, and noticed a piece of concrete and metal frame shaking. She rushed over and bent those away, and smiled with overwhelming relief when she recognized him.

"Mako! Spirits!" She exclaimed, kneeling down beside the man who had been trying to push the rubble off. Half of his face was covered with blood which flowed from a gash at the top of his forehead, and she noticed that his left arm was bent weirdly. It must have been fractured. Badly. Her eyes traveled down his body, and she gasped with horror. There was a part of the metal frame from the Ferris wheel lodged into his side, and they were both in a pool of his blood.

Kuvira hooked one arm under Mako's neck to support his head as she pulled him into her embrace. He was barely conscious, let alone alive. She fought more tears back as she pressed her forehead against his.

"Stay with me..." She whispered desperately, tightening her grip on him.

Meanwhile, Mako was slipping away. He could only see white, blinding light, then recurring flashbacks of his brother, mother and father. The good times. Then the image of Kuvira appeared in front of him.

She screamed for help as he noticed paramedics rushing to the scene, not wanting to leave him for even a second. Her forehead was stained with Mako's blood, and she let a tear roll down her cheek. Her hand slipped into his open one and she placed her fingers in between his. She squeezed his hand as she watched the paramedics carry a stretcher across the vast sea of debris.

She felt his hand squeeze hers weakly as the paramedics usher her off of him, and quickly pulled out First Aid Dressings and Triangular Bandages to patch Mako up before setting him on the stretcher. Kuvira watched in numbing agony as they carried him away.

But then she followed, receiving the green light from the officials to sit in the ambulance with Mako on the way back to the hospital. In the wailing vehicle, her gaze never left Mako. He had a breathing mask on, his forehead covered with bandages. She looked down at the protruding piece of metal again, and cringed. It really looked disgusting.

The ride to the Republic City Hospital was a long and painful one for Kuvira as she sat in silence. But her mind was racing. She sat there, caught in a trance while the constant beep of the heart-rate machine filled the ambulance. At one point, a paramedic turned to her in his seat.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked softly.

Kuvira didn't know what to say. He was, right? They were going to kiss, but then that damn explosion happened. After awhile she nodded slowly without saying a word. The paramedic returned the nod, then gave her a reassuring smile.

"He's going to be fine," he whispered, but in reality, he really wasn't sure. Neither was Kuvira. No one was. Once they were at the hospital, Mako was rushed to the Emergency room. Kuvira waited anxiously outside, sitting on a chair. Several passers-by recognized her, giving her a look then scurrying away as if she still had bad intentions. She wasn't surprised.

After an hour or two of suspenseful waiting, the door to the operation room opened, and she shot up. The doctor walked over to her.

"Mako, right?"

"Y-yes, is he alright? Please tell me he-"

"He is fine, but he'll need to rest. He's under intensive care, and you can only see him tomorrow."

Kuvira nodded despite the great disappointment she felt in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know if she could stand one night without him. Or at least knowing that he'd been hurt badly. But at the same time she was thankful. Hell, he had been crushed by a giant wheel, and before that, had no hesitation whatsoever to put her life before his.

There was nothing Kuvira could do, so she made her way back to Mako's apartment. It drove her crazy just how fast the night changed. It felt unfair. There was always something. When she reached the doorstep, she lazily unlocked the door and stepped in. Sighing, Kuvira got changed then sat in the living room, feeling lifeless and empty.

But she was going to see him the next day, right? That thought eased her a little, and she decided to retire to her room and skip the night. She plopped down in her beds lying in a spread position. Tossing and turning, she sat up in frustration. How was she going to sleep with all this stress? She groaned. Then she got an idea.

Kuvira found herself walking to Mako's room, which was closed. She sighed sadly, recalling the recent memory of her standing at the exact same place listening to the firebender talk to himself. She smiled softly. So that girl he was talking about... It was her.

She pushed his room door open an walked in. Everything was neat and tidy, and she slowly sat down on the edge of Mako's bed. It was big enough to fit two people, and she pictured herself laying alongside the firebender. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but one could still dream.

Kuvira then lay down, resting her head on his pillow. It smelled just like him, and she liked it. His scent. Her eyelids fluttered to a close as she pulled the covers over herself and swung her leg around another pillow to hug it. It wouldn't hurt for her to sleep in his bed again, would it? Of course not. To her, at least.

About an hour passed, and Kuvira finally managed to get some shut eye. She slept soundly till the next morning, waking up to the sound of Mako's usual alarm. She switched it off, then sat up in his bed. Yawning and stretching a little, it took her a few minutes to realize that she could visit Mako already.

Kuvira quickly got washed up and changed into a fresh set of clothes. Seeing Mako was her first priority. Once she was ready, she sipped on a mug of coffee before stepping out of the house. She made her way to the hospital via cab, and registered at the counter then going to Mako's ward. He was still asleep when Kuvira arrived, and she sat down in a chair beside his bed.

She slowly reached out and rubbed his shoulder to wake him up. After a moment or two, Mako's eyelids fluttered open. He looked down to find his arm casted. He then noticed Kuvira beside him.

"Kuvira..." He whispered with delight.

"How are you doing?"

"Not bad, but I've been better."

Mako's voice was rough and hoarse. He was a mess. But at least the gash in his forehead and where that metal piece was had been stitched up. Kuvira smiled softly and placed her hand on his head gently, using her thumb to lightly caress his forehead.

"Mako? I don't know how to say thank you," she said softly after awhile, her voice smooth but raspy. Using her free hand, she pushed some hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to say anything," the firebender replied with a slight smile, "People do crazy things when they're in love.

Kuvira's heart fluttered, and she resisted the urge to just kiss him right there and then. A blush formed on her face as her heartbeat accelerated, and she smiled uncontrollably.

Her mind suddenly flooded, going back to her time in Zaofu as captain. Kuvira realized that she had had a crush on Mako then, but was too busy with her guard duties and dance routines to even start a conversation with the firebender. Besides, she had also thought that he was with Korra.

Silence fell upon the two, save for the small talk which consisted of Kuvira asking him if he had eaten, and how his stay in the hospital was so far. After awhile Kuvira realized that she hasn't had anything to eat.

"Mako? I'm going to get something to eat," Kuvira stated with a voice that was almost low to a whisper. He only replied with a nod, and she saw a slight smile on her face. A smile of acknowledgement? Perhaps so. She returned the smile then stood up and left the room.

As Kuvira walked down the wide hallway, she noticed that people were glancing at her. Maybe they recognize her. She sighed.

'They probably still think that I'm a monster,' she thought sadly. After that she casted the miserable thought away. Who cares? What they suspected wasn't true anyway. Kuvira walked with her arms folded and head tilted down. Despite knowing herself that she was free and changed, she knew the people's view of her wouldn't change anytime soon. Oh well.

Eventually she reached the banquet, stepping into queue and browsing through the menus which were pinned on the wall. Not long after it was her turn to order. Some vegetable soup would be okay. After the metalbender had collected her food she paid the cashier then turned, making her way back to Mako's ward.

Soon she made it, and pushed the door open. Kuvira stepped in and sat down beside his bed again. He set the takeaway soup on the bedside table then turned to the firebender. He smiled softly at her, and she gently took her hand in his then intertwined their fingers. The two enjoyed the silence.

Suddenly, Mako heard the door open, and turned his head to see who it was. Korra was the one who stepped into the room. His eyes widened a little with surprise, but he was delighted nevertheless. Korra's eyes shifted to Mako and Kuvira's intertwined fingers and raised an eyebrow.

"Korra? How'd you know I was in here?" The firebender asked as Kuvira quickly let go of his hand. He looked at Kuvira with a raised eyebrow then looked back at the avatar.

"I heard you were caught in an accident," the shorter-haired woman replied, "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, you?"

"Likewise."

Korra nodded, then sat down beside Kuvira, who shifted away from the avatar slightly. The two women exchanged glances and smiles, while Mako twirled a small flame on the tip of his index finger out of boredom.

After awhile Kuvira thought that she should request for Mako to be discharged so that he could rest at home. Besides, the bill would be less. Meanwhile, Korra was thinking as well. About what? Mako and Kuvira. Were they together? Why was he always with her?

But she figured she shouldn't be a busy-body when it came to Mako's affairs. Still, she couldn't help but wonder. She tapped Kuvira's arm lightly, and when the metalbender's head turned to look, she gestured to follow.

Kuvira followed Korra out to the hallway, where the two leaned against the wall.

"So..." The avatar began, "what brings you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um- nevermind... C-can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess."

Korra inhaled deeply, then looked at Kuvira. It seemed so... Inappropriate for her to ask Kuvira about her love life, but at the same time, it didn't. Besides, in Korra's eyes, it was basically typical girl-talk.

"Are you and Mako... You know..." The sapphire-eyed woman murmured. Kuvira smirked, unsurprised. That question was bound to come sooner or later, she thought. The metalbender then folded her arms.

"So, the avatar is still interested in the firebender," Kuvira scoffed in a mocking yet friendly tone. Korra instantly reddened, folding her arms and rubbing her bicep apprehensively.

"W-what?! N-no I'm not!" She bellowed, swallowing hard after that. Evidently, the conversation had backfired. Weird thing was, was that Korra was already with Asami. She couldn't lie, even though she and the Engineer were leading a good life together, they were slowly drifting apart.

It was like that one time when she was with the Firebender, both of them putting their jobs first. It was the same case now. They barely spend any time together now. Every time Asami comes back from work she just retires into her bed chamber, sometimes even without saying hello or acknowledging her presence.

"Of course you are," Kuvira pressed on.

Sure, Korra did say she would always love Mako, and she meant it. She still did. The only thing was that she always denied it because of Asami. But she knew she mustn't confess.

Korra remained silent after that, worried that anything she said could be used against her more. Since there was no answer from the Avatar, Kuvira considered it a win and dropped the topic. She then patted Korra on the shoulder then walked back into Mako's ward.

Upon seeing the Earthbender, Mako grinned.

"Hey, what'd you do with Korra?"

"Oh, nothing..."

Mako noticed the slight smirk on her face, but decided not to question it. His gaze shifted back to the window as he observed the busy streets of Republic City from afar.

At night, when Korra returned to the Sato woman's mansion, she found Asami sitting on the large couch in the living room. And by the look on her face, the avatar could tell that the Engineer wasn't too happy. With a raised eyebrow, Korra sat down on a different sofa.

"Asami...? Is...everything alright?" She asked quietly. Maybe it was just issues about work. Asami had been working her butt off in and out of work. The Sato woman sighed then ran her hand through her hair, which was down.

"We need to talk."

"A-about what...?"

Korra found herself running through a thousand thoughts at the same time, listing all the possible topics Asami could want to talk about. Even though it was cold the Avatar could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Could it be that she wanted to talk about...

She was then snapped out of her trance when Asami spoke again.

"About our relationship."

* * *

><p><em>What will happen next?! <em>

_Like always, please leave a review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Inevitable**

Korra felt like her heart sink when Asami said that. She swore under her breath, and found herself nervously rubbing her tricep. But at the same time, Korra felt that this topic would come up sooner or later, so she wasn't too surprised.

"Um... What about it?" The avatar replied, pretending she wasn't aware of the issues. But then she was immediately cut off by Asami. The Sato woman ran a hand through her raven-black hair and sighed with annoyance.

"I- I don't think this is going to work out anymore," she said right off the bat, not wasting anytime in beating around the bush. That wouldn't help at all. So going straight to the point was best. However, Korra remained silent.

After a long moment of tension-filled silence, Korra nodded silently. What's the point of trying to keep this relationship going if it simply cannot? The both of them have drifted way too far already.

"Y-you're right."

"So...it's over."

"Yeah..."

Asami nodded sadly, knowing that they couldn't work anymore. It was best to just let go. The engineer sighed. Silenced filled the room again, and soon, one after the other, the women retired to separate rooms for the first time in two or three years. Asami lay in her bed, clad in her silk sleepwear, and closed her eyes. Her mind was overflowing with thoughts.

The hard truth was that she couldn't feel that spark that she always did with Korra. Why? Why couldn't she feel it anymore no matter how hard she tried? Could it be that they were just not meant to be? And Asami found herself thinking about a man. A man she knew. The only thing is, she didn't know exactly who it was. And why does he keep coming to mind? All these questions, but the answers are all so unclear.

Meanwhile, Korra sat on the edge of her bed, deep in thought. She tried to cry. Feel any pain. Sadness. But nothing came out. Was she numbed by Asami's words? Even though she made it short and sweet that they were through. The blue-eyed woman realized that the breakup wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. She lay her head on the pillow, and closed her eyes. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she always faced two problems which kept her from sleeping.

Number one, the breakup. She and Asami had been together for three years now, and honestly, it was truly a great run. Korra's mind went back to their vacation in the Spirit World after the fight with Kuvira. Those had been great times, and now, they were just memories to be kept away. And right now, it seemed as if she looked at Asami like the way she did seven years ago, when they fought Amon together. As a rival.

Korra groaned in bed, shifting her thoughts to Mako. Why was she suddenly feeling so close to him again? And the thought of Kuvira with Mako, it annoyed her a little. She missed the old times, when she had just met Mako at the Probending Arena. Those Amber eyes. That spiky hair. That muscular figure. Those firebending moves. It made her feel so safe. And she was the Avatar, for Spirits' Sake! Who would've thought a typical firebending probender could make the Avatar feel safe with him?

She brushed the thought away, wanting to go to sleep and ensure that she had sufficient rest for training the next day. After about half an hour she began to feel sleepy, and not long after, she fell asleep till dawn.

The next morning, Korra woke up to the blinding light of the sun. With squinted eyes she sat up and stretched, and when she felt around the bed, realized that it wasn't the usual bed that she usually slept in. Right, the breakup, she thought. The avatar groaned and slipped off the bed, and shivered a little when her feet touched the cold marble floor. She then made her way to the kitchen, and noticed the Sato woman facing away from her.

'Should I approach her?' Korra contemplated. Finally, she made her mind up. With a gulp, she started walking towards the engineer. She stopped and stood alongside Asami, her hands reaching up the shelves to retrieve food items like bread and spreads. Much to Korra's surprise, Asami didn't even look at her or greet her. Was she that serious about it? Korra then sighed.

"G-good morning," she murmured to the Sato woman. Still no answer. She shook her head with slight sadness then took her breakfast out of the kitchen. If this situation worsened, she thought she should even move back to Air Temple Island. Hell, Asami wasn't even acknowledging her presence. So what was the point of staying?

With a huff, Korra sat down and took small bites of bread. Only then did she realize that she didn't really have any appetite. It took her about twenty minutes to finish one slice of bread, and it only made her feel more empty. She couldn't help but feel that Mako was the only one who could make her feel better.

'Should I see Mako...? But he's with Kuvira now...' Thought Korra sadly. He was still in hospital right? So she should see him. Besides, it was only a visit. She turned her head to see if Asami was in the area. Surprisingly, she wasn't there. Maybe she was in her room. Korra then went back into her own room and got changed into her usual body fitting shirt and leather pelt as well as her arm wrappings. Soon she was ready, and left the mansion for the hospital, excited to see Mako.

Korra had to take the cab, since she didn't have the keys to Asami's Sato Mobile. She had learnt to drive over the years, but never really got her own Sato mobile. As she walked out of the compounds of the mansion, she noticed that Asami's Sato mobile couldn't be found. That could only mean one thing: Asami had gone out. When did she leave? Oh well, it didn't matter. At that time, at least.

Korra got into a cab and soon she was on her way to the hospital. In the car, she couldn't help but think about Mako instead of Asami. Frankly, when Asami and her broke up, it was more or less a push-it-under-the-rug situation. She found herself apprehensively tapping her fingers on her thigh. For what reason?

Not long after, Korra reached the hospital. She paid the cab driver then swung the door open. The first thing she looked for after alighting was the reception counter. The nurse at the counter looked up and recognized Korra right away when she saw her.

"Good morning, how may I help you?"

"I'm here to see someone."

"A patient? May I have his or her name, please?"

"Mako."

Korra leaned against the counter as the nurse typed and looked through the list of names. After a minute or two, she looked up at the avatar again. Korra smiled, and the woman at the counter gave her a pass. Slowly, she walked down the halls of the hospital. Turning right, left, then right again, it was like a giant maze. An eerie one too. There wasn't a single sound to be heard except for footsteps of nurses, doctors or visitors.

As Korra approached Mako's private ward, she heard voices. Kuvira's? No, besides his voice, there was a smooth and more feminine voice. She couldn't help but think, could it really be that person she was thinking of? Her steps quickened, and without knocking she pushed the ward door open.

Instantly, two heads turned to look at Korra. The first person Korra noticed was the one and only Asami Sato, who stared back blankly.

"Asami?" She said in disbelief and surprise.

"So you've come to see Mako too?" Asami said in a less surprised and monotone voice. Mako noticed the two, and the tension between them. He raised an eyebrow and coughed awkwardly.

"Uh... Are you guys okay?" He asked curiously while running a hand through his hair. Then the two women glared at him, and he sank back in his bed, wondering if he had said anything offensive.

"Dandy. Just dandy," Asami replied in the same monotonous voice. Korra rolled her eyes at the Sato woman's sarcastic statement then sat down on the other side of Mako's bed opposite of Asami.

"How's the arm?" She asked after awhile, smiling a little when she remembered that she had asked him the same question after the battle with Kuvira. The firebender smirked when he realized the same thing.

"Much better," he replied, playing along with Korra. The avatar giggled cutely, feeling nostalgic as memories of that night years ago played in her mind. Likewise, Mako thought of the same thing. He used to kick himself for saying that he had her back instead of saying he loved her.

He glanced back at Asami, who was fiddling with the zipper of her jacket in a bored manner. She caught his eyes, and smiled softly at him. That person who kept appearing in her mind... He was becoming clearer and clearer by the second. Mako returned the little smile.

Not long after they talked for awhile, then Asami had to leave for work. And then there were two. About an hour later it was Korra's turn to go, and then there was one. Mako sighed, closing his eyes and nuzzling into the bed subtly. He wondered where Kuvira was, and what she was doing.

Back in the apartment, Kuvira woke up yet again in Mako's bed. She turned off his alarm clock then sat up slowly. After she washed up, she realized that she had ran out of clothes to wear. She made a mental point to go clothes shopping with Mako sometime. But for now, she thought that Mako wouldn't mind her borrowing his clothes for awhile.

Kuvira put on some shorts of her own and one of Mako's t-shirts which hung loosely over her thighs. She couldn't help but feel that she was forgetting something. What she forgot was that Mako was going to be discharged from hospital that day. She made her way to the kitchen, where she then made herself some tea. Leaning against the counter top, she sipped slowly on her cup of brewed jasmine tea.

She really had nothing to do so she just did some cleaning up around the apartment. Finally she decided to settle down by listening to the radio. About an hour later, Kuvira heard a knock on the front door. Wondering who it could possible be, she got up then walked over to the door and unlocked it. Upon opening the door, she gasped.

"Mako! I... Kind of forgot that you were coming home today," She muttered. But the first thing Mako did was eye Kuvira from head to toe. Swearing under his breath, he took a step back.

"What... Wha- is that my shirt?" He asked in a dumbfounded manner. But still, he couldn't help but think that she looked extra attractive. His mind wandered, since the shirt she wore hung over her shorts, so he couldn't see them. Basically, from the firebender's perspective, she was bare from her thighs down. A lump formed in his throat and his face grew flustered. He was then snapped out of his fantasy trance by the sound of Kuvira snapping her fingers.

She nodded to answer his questioned, then smirked. "So are you gonna stand there, or are you gonna come in?"

Mako smiled then stepped into the apartment. Out of the blue he felt Kuvira's arms wrap around him. He hugged her in returned and smiled softly, gently pressing her head to his chest.

"What's with the hugging?" The firebender joked. Kuvira blushed a little then pulled away, pushing some hair behind her ear. She grinned a little then walked over to the table not far from where they stood.

"You were the one who wanted to cuddle," she replied with a sultry voice, and Mako felt goosebumps ripple on his skin. He smirked then approached her, then hugged her from behind. Kuvira then place her hands on his as she enjoyed his embrace.

"What've you been doing the whole day?"

"Nothing much."

"Must have been pretty boring."

Kuvira nodded, then spun in his grip so that she was face to face with the firebender. Right then the both of them recalled that moment at the fair just before the explosion happened. Mako looked into Kuvira's eyes, wondering if she was thinking about the same thing. Kuvira looked back into his amber ones, then wrapped her arms around his neck. Was this really the moment? Slowly she rose on the tip of the toes, and he leaned down towards her.

They both closed their eyes, and all they could think of at that time was being with each other. This was it. She never wanted to kiss him more than she did right then. Their lips closed in, and now, were millimeters apart.

"Ahem," an awkward cough severed the perfect moment for the kiss. Mako groaned in frustration, and turned his head to see who it was. Korra was leaning against the frame of the door, and by the looks on her face, they could tell she was unamused, yet amused at the same time.

"Every single time!" Mako muttered.

"Oh, that's your way of saying thanks to me for coming back to the hospital to send you home?" Korra asked in a smug tone, and then crossed her arms. Mako rolled his eyes, and Kuvira pulled her arms from around his neck.

"Thanks," Mako said in a half-sarcastic-half-sincere tone. Korra shook her head then stepped into the place, pulling Mako into a friendly hug. As she rested her chin on his shoulder, she closed her eyes.

"Take care, okay?" The avatar whispered then ran her fingers in the firebender's hair. Mako rubbed Korra's back with his free hand and smiled softly.

"I will, and you too. That's an order," he replied then pulled away, returning to Kuvira's side. Korra looked at the both of them, and denied to herself that she felt a tinge of jealousy. No, she wouldn't want to be the reason Mako and Kuvira broke up if they did. Kuvira leaned against the table, busy braiding her hair.

After a brief moment of silence, Korra cleared her throat again. "I have to go now... See you guys again soon," she said softly, and both Mako and Kuvira could hear some sadness in Korra's voice. They looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces then watched as the avatar walked away.

Once Korra was out of sight Mako turned and walked towards his room. Kuvira realized that among all the cleaning she had done, she hadn't tidied up his room. She gulped then followed. Upon entering the room Mako raised an eyebrow and turned to the metalbender.

"Have you been sleeping in my bed too?"

"What? I kinda missed you. Nothing much," Kuvira mumbled with a face that was reddening quickly. She expected Mako to scold her for it, but then he just shrugged.

"Good to know you're making yourself at home," he replied with a small smile. He seemed to be happy, but frankly he was pretty annoyed that every time he wanted to kiss her, something happens. The dream, the explosion, and now, the interruption.

He turned towards Kuvira, whose eyes fell to the ground. He gently took her chin between his thumb and index finger then pulled so that she was facing up towards him. Gently, he pressed his lips against her forehead. Her blush intensified, and then she took Mako's hand.

Just like Aang and Katara, she was happy with the kiss on the head. Sure, it wasn't on the lips, but it was a start. A start of something beautiful.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Butterfly**

Both Mako and Kuvira found themselves sleeping in the same room again, and both decided that it was better for Mako to sleep on the floor. At first Kuvira insisted that he slept on the bed since his arm was fractured, but it still didn't negate the fact that he would be sleeping beside another woman. So the floor was a better choice.

Silence filled the room for about half an hour, and the two thought that the other was already asleep. Kuvira contemplated about talking to Mako, but then eventually went against it. Silence continued. Even though they had made their feelings for each other clear, they still haven't really shown it yet. So tension remained on a somewhat high level.

Kuvira knew she had to thank the firebender somehow. Risking his life for her after everything she had done even though she had changed was still no small feat. Silently, she shifted in bed so that she could look at him. Sure enough, the firebender was just staring at the ceiling. Little did she know he was fully aware of her gaze.

"Are you done staring?" Mako asked quietly, making Kuvira jump a little.

"I thought since we won't be falling asleep anytime soon you should lie down here for a bit," Kuvira murmured, feeling sorry for him. She had to admit, him sleeping on the floor when his arm is fractured seemed selfish. But still, he turned down her offer. She rolled her eyes then grabbed his arm, forcing him to his feet then pushing him onto the bed.

But as Mako fell back on the bed, he accidentally pulled Kuvira with him. Kuvira landed on him, their bodies pressed together. Instantly she scrambled off of the firebender with a deep red flush on her face. That tightness in her chest was coming back, and her breathing was heavy. Just from that. Meanwhile Mako himself was blushing , but not as much as the metalbender. Again, silence followed as the two lay in bed.

The two stole glances at each other whenever the other wasn't looking, and occasionally both were shifting closer and closer to each other. Centimeter by centimeter. Until their arms touched. Their heads turned to look at each other, and their gazes shifted from their arms into their eyes and back. Coincidentally, both Mako and Kuvira were thinking about the same thing. What's funny was that when they were free and undisturbed, they let the opportunity go.

Mako made the first move by lifting his good hand and gently placing it on Kuvira's cheek. Unsurprisingly Kuvira jumped a little. She hadn't expect Mako to seize the opportunity now, but was more or less delighted that he had it in mind. Then the firebender did something more unexpected. She felt his thumb softy brushing against her lips. And when she looked at him, she noticed he was laying on his side.

A blush grew on the two's faces as the moment became more and more precious, and it was obvious that both of them wanted this. Once again, Kuvira wrapped her arms around Mako's neck, trying to pull him down. The firebender smirked, holding himself up and preventing Kuvira from getting what she wanted. Besides, what's the fun in rushing?

It was like a repeat of the dream, only that it wasn't one. But if it was, he was going to flip. Soon Mako's hand slipped behind Kuvira's head and into her hair.

"Not so fast, 'Vira..." The firebender growled with a smug tone. The fact that Kuvira wanted to kiss him so badly had boosted his ego more than he liked to admit. Meanwhile Kuvira's heart jumped in her chest when he called her that. Where did he get all these nicknames? And why? It was driving her crazy.

Finally Mako leaned in, and Kuvira closed her eyes as she expected to feel the firebender's rough lips against hers. But when she didn't, she opened her eyes, wanting to see what he was up to. But right after that she gasped as she felt goosebumps ripple on her skin.

"M-Mako wha-" The metalbender gasped and groaned again.

As Mako softly nipped and kissed on her neck gently, Kuvira's head was lolled back. All she could do was press his head down against her more. But when he continued, she grew impatient since she wanted his lips on hers, and not on her neck. Instantly, a smirk formed on the metalbender's face when she noticed two pairs of handcuffs. She could tell they were made of ordinary metal, which made it all the better.

Kuvira slid her hands along Mako's shoulders and down to his arms. The firebender grinned as he continued planting soft and wet kisses on her neck. In a split second Kuvira threw herself onto him, holding him down then bending the handcuffs onto each of his hand and cuffing his hands to the bed's headboard.

Mako stared at the smug metalbender with shock, and then shifted his gaze between his hands. Kuvira wasn't really worried about his fractured arm, since it was in a cast. He then tugged helplessly on the cuffs then grunted, falling back in defeat. Kuvira's grin grew larger as she watched Mako try to escape hopelessly.

"Why'd you do that for?" He grunted, clearly annoyed.

Kuvira giggled smugly, looking down at the firebender. She started massaging Mako's muscular arms seductively, then slowly leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Finally. Meanwhile, Mako was swearing in his mind. Hell, no one would expect their first kiss to be like that. But she was Kuvira, and she was pretty used to being the dominant one.

So there he was, cuffed to the bed and making out with her. He then realized she had also straddled his waist to keep him from trying to wiggle out. Of course, she was sure that he wasn't dumb enough as to refuse to deny himself this chance. Mako then brushed his tongue against Kuvira's bottom lip.

So he was kissing her. Once. Twice, until she's had a taste and realized she can never get enough. She released his hands from the cold metal, and instantly, they were all over her back, and the firebender scorched her lips with harder, deeper kisses, with a fervent urgent need than she's ever known before.

They molded together, fitted against one another with stunning perfection. Kuvira had never felt as she did now, not even with Baatar. And now she was exploring the taste of him. Feeling the strength of his strong arms around her. Inhaling his scent. She'd felt as though she'd found a new moment of forever. Like this was how they should always have been.

But eventually the two broke the kiss, breathing hard, faces flustered, disbelief written all over their faces. Did that really just happen? Of course it did. Mako kept his forehead touching Kuvira's as they enjoy the throes of their kiss. Perhaps all that waiting was worth it. All that, for a perfect kiss like this, she couldn't be happier. And neither could he. The metalbender was still on top of him though, so he gently ushered her off.

Once again, they were laying beside one another, and neither one knew what to say. If there was even anything to say. All of a sudden Mako slung an arm around Kuvira's waist and pulled her against him so that he was spooning her. He kept his hold on her, and felt the woman nuzzle into him. All that could be heard was their breathing, it was completely silent other than that.

"I've waited so long for you to do that," the metalbender whispered after some time.

"Can you blame me? Every time I try to kiss you something happens," he replied in a joking manner.

Kuvira didn't reply, just being with him and staying in his arms was the only thing she wanted right now. Then she felt his index finger on her stomach. His finger began moving in circles, tracing on her toned stomach in a torturous way, so soft, so gentle, never having the intensity she wanted. The firebender then leaned against her more.

"You know...I've got three little words that I only know I've always been dying to tell you," Mako said with a low and rough voice.

She had to use every bit of self-control she had to keep herself from turning and mashing her lips with his again. The metalbender slipped her hand under his, and then laced their fingers together. Then again, he might've meant it literally and figuratively when she thought back to that incident in the amusement park.

Nothing much happened after that, and the two only lay in bed enjoying each other's warmth in the cold night. Soon the firebender fell asleep. However Kuvira found it difficult to. Who could blame her? She looked to the side at Mako and smiled softly before closing her eyes again. After about half an hour or so, the metalbender fell asleep in his strong arms.

Who would have thought that of all the people she had met, it was this guy who really got her attention. It wasn't like being with Baatar. It was different. After seeing him so close to dying, she couldn't imagine hurting him by her own hands.

It was dawn, and Kuvira's fluttered open. She found herself in bed next to the firebender. Nothing had changed since the previous night. She had expected him to move and sleep on the floor in the middle of the night. Apparently not. She had to admit, he did look adorable when he was asleep. When that thought came to mind, she realized that she had surprised herself. It amazed her how much she had changed over the years.

And she knew that if it wasn't for Mako she would probably be sleeping on the streets at the time. Kuvira looked up at the firebender before peeling his arms off her body as gently as she could. The metalbender then stepped onto the wooden floor, making her way out of the room.

Not long after, Mako woke up. He washed up in the bathroom before stepping out of his room, feeling happier than ever. The hole he had inside of him had obviously filled back up, and by the looks of it, it wasn't going to crumble again anytime soon. Remembering the kiss, he turned his head to see Kuvira with her back facing him.

The radio was playing, and Kuvira was quietly reading the Republic City newspaper. The firebender grinned, recalling that awfully awkward morning the two had had recently. Mako then creeped up behind Kuvira then placed his arms around her softly, kissing her neck once as a 'good morning' token. She placed her hands on his then smiled, setting the newspaper down.

"Cuddling again, huh?" She asked in a proud tone, her eyebrow raised.

"Can you blame me?"

"No," she replied with a grin as she enjoyed the firebender's warm and strong embrace. It felt right, and there was nothing to be shy of anymore. Kuvira herself remembered that embarrassing morning the two had and smirked. That would never happen again, she thought.

Meanwhile Korra had packed her belongings, and was preparing to move out of the mansion. It was a good thing she was moving out, for her and Asami, that is. The Sato woman didn't seem to enjoy the Avatar's presence in the household anymore, and in addition, Korra thought it would be better for her to stay on Air Temple Island again. That way, she wouldn't have to be watched over by butlers, nor did she have to be pampered for.

She got on Naga and rode towards Air Temple island, and stopped at the edge of the city just before the water. She led Naga onto a boat before they continued their way to the island. At least she had the airbender kids to keep company, right?

In the mansion, Asami lay in bed, unable to find the will to jump out of bed. Maybe she'd take leave from work for a day or two. Korra's gone, she thought. She sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe this was a lesson to be learnt. All the relationships she had been in, crashing an burning. Perhaps she should just remain single? Just focus on Future Industries and maintaining the Mansion. A small smile crept up. Sounds good, she thought.


End file.
